


Sweater

by Mizuki_3



Category: James Bond (Movies), Q (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_3/pseuds/Mizuki_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story that was produced after I watched the movie Skyfall. It is all about James giving Q a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

Bond wasn't at home when Q found his Christmas gift. It was placed under a pile of unattended laundry on the leather chair in front of his computer. He opened the unwrapped brown box to find a sweater in it. He lifted the sweater in the air so he could see it properly. It had a big Q sewed on it. The contrast between the navy blue wool and the white “Q” was a good combination.

  
“This is god awful…” Q muttered, “but since it is Christmas…” he hesitated before he wore the sweater over his white t-shirt.  
He walked up to the full length mirror and gazed at himself. He gazed at his reflection for a good five minutes, assessing the sweater, before he left the room to resume making dinner. The lasagna wasn't going to cook itself.  
Q knew that Bond was coming back late (or the next day). So he took his share of the lasagna then kept James’ share in the fridge.  
After hours of working on the computer screen, Q finally gave up on straining his sleepy eyes and went to bed.

* * *

James returned home a couple of hours after Q had retired for the night. He could see the sky slowly change into a brighter blue from the uncovered window. He went to the fridge, hoping for beer. No beer, but he found the lasagna. On top of the square cut of layers of cheese and pasta squares was a heart drawn with ketchup. Bond stared at it before he decided to let himself smile. There was no one to witness him show emotions over a small (thoughtful) sign of love.

After Bond finished the lasagna, he took off his shirt and dumped it in laundry basket next to the bedroom door way. The room was very warm.  
“He must have forgotten to turn off the heater again, “he pulled down his pants, “what a div…for a genius.” James yawned then he switched on the room light. He saw Q sleeping without the blanket in a weird position. He lay on his back, his arms spread open— like as if he were waiting to be embraced. That didn't catch Bond’s hawk eye (he was used to seeing the strange sleeping positions).  
He had noticed the sweater. Q had fallen asleep with the sweater on. Bond switched off the lights and walked towards Q. He bent over the sleeping genius and kissed him on his cheek. Bond crawled into bed with a faint smile. 

* * *

Bond woke up because of Q’s scream. He dashed into the kitchen where he found Q holding the sweater by the tag. He looked at Bond with an irritated expression on his face.  
“Is this some kind of joke?” he blurted out.  
“Why?” he paused, “it is handmade;I thought it was more down to earth compared to an expensive watch."  
“That is not my point! I will not wear something with this on it!”  
Bond raised his right brow, “Why not?”  
"You div! THE TAG! I am not _property of Bond!_ "  
Bond was silent for a moment before he walked away.  
“Where are you going you div!?” Q blurted.  
“ It is obvious you will not like the New Year’s sweater.” Bond replied back as loud as he could.  
“What? Why?!” Q shouted back.  
“That one says _Body belongs to Bond_ instead of Q”


End file.
